Sisco Coollet
' ''Sisco Brandt Coollet '(''シスコブラントコレット' 'Shisuko Buranto Koretto), ''a large Lycanthrophe hybrid, was known as the Wild Challenger during the events of his childhood and the war against the Tasmanian Devils. Sisco was the only one of his generation to master different styles from his predecessors in mix with his own techniques. He was also the only one to have a stronger skeleton due to spinal failure as a newborn. Along with his grandfather and father, he was also a psychic in the telepathic sense, but he could not endure it as long as Samuel did. Oliver was the only one to use Telepathy willingly as he was the original user. Sisco is the protagonist of The Wild Challenger, The Cosmic Turbine, and Sisco: World Of Danger. Sisco is one of the many few generations of Coollets with a strong connection with the Striped Wolves of The Red Forest. In the events of the series, Sisco's character and personality changes drastically as he becomes a frightened, agitated, and naive pup into a fearless, wise, and brave warrior. During the series, Sisco defeats three bosses of the Emerald Forest as he progresses to become a great warrior. Despite his hybrid nature, he was still willing to fit in with others as well as showing his willpower and determination. Many years have past since he went into the forest. Afterwards, a war breaks out against a group of Tasmanian Devils who want to take over the land of Mobius. Sisco felt as if this was his duty to try to protect the lands at any cost. During the month long wait, he is known to be rather happy most of the time even though he is filled with unbelieveable grief. Throughout his life, he was force to bear with the stress that was placed upon him suddenly as seeing some of his friends and family disappear in front of his very eyes, he was forced to mature too fast which was the reason for his naive nature. This grief is also more of the reason of his strong determination to protect others he cares for. After the long waged war against the Tasmanian Devils, he started to show feelings for Reika Roosevelt, his close friend and lover. The two had became a pair and had a child named Mickey who changed his name to Zero.' ' Concept and Creation Choice of Color Passion, Aggression, and Courage was the ideal concept of Sisco's personality. Red was the most noted to those words for it was fitting to a large variety of things that would fit it's description. Ideal Quills Sisco's appearence was supposed to be like Sonic The hedgehog's at first, but the the idea didn't last long. At first, Sisco had two bangs that sit on the sides of his shoulders and with bangs that resemble Jerry Mouse's hairstyle. He also had the same number of quills Sonic had. It was then made to look like a rough and ragged mohawk, a rather common hairstyle for certain characters. Then after 2006, Sisco's hairstyle was changed again but little details. He loses his quills that hang on his shoulders. In late 2008, Sisco loses his quills and it was replaced with with his hair to make it look simular to quills. In The Wild Challenger, there was no resemblence to hedgehog quills, just large amounts of hair on his back Hybrid Tails In Sisco's original design, he had a slightly longer tail then Sonic when he was a hedgehog. But then was later changed into a Wolf/fox tail. Sisco's tail had two tuffs of fur hanging off of the sides to make it seem that he had a kitsune look. This feature lasted for a while but it was later scrapped due to it looking awkward in the later images Size DOES Count What should have mattered in the Sonic Fan Character world is SIZE. Some of the fan characters are the same size but none would consider to change their character's size rather then their appearance. Since Sisco was gonna be a werewolf, things had to be changed. He was originally 4 ft tall as a hedgehog but then 5 to 6 ft tall as a wolf in the Sonic Style. This was also important for The Wild Challenger storyline since it was officially Sisco's backstory unlike Sonic X: The Crystal Stones were it was a spinoff of the SEGA Version of Sisco. Sisco's Name Having Sisco to look different in the Sonic community needed the experience of a unusual name. Sisco's name was based off of San francisco in California. The name stuck on ever since. In some cases, Sisco was known as Felix in Japanese. Techniques Sisco has a various amount of fighting style whenever it's his own style, his father's style, or his ancestor's style. But the fighting style that he uses is Taekwondo which is used for fast attacks, self-defense, and excercise. It also gives out an impressive amount of damage to foes. Sisco uses this technique to his advantage when in a situation in were he is quite familiar with. His "Stone Upper" and "Furea Ga Boshi" special attacks are moves he made himself that deal great amount of damage against enemies. An example of Korean Taekwondo is shown here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEhkwwLh7_g History Pre-Wild Challenger Sisco is the second son of Samuel and Francis, younger brother of Douglas, brother in law of Polly, nephew of Louis, uncle of Ray, and grandson of Oliver and Madaline Mason. His successor is Mickey who carries the flame of The Wild Challenger. He was actually Samuel's favorite as he possessed the will to fight as much as his father did. When he was born it was a happy day for Samuel and Francis and their son Douglas who was only ten years old at the time. Douglas cared for Sisco more then his parents as he tought him some stuff that he knew at the time. Although, Sisco learned very quickly which was unusual for a infant. They didn't notice this at first, but until he gotten older (five years), he helped Douglas with his small mechanical bird. Sisco later started to show different talents then just his astounding ability to learn quick, he then started drawing images of Douglas, Samuel, Francis, and himself in two images and showed one of them to Samuel when he stepped into the room. Eventually, Sisco had then lacked the ability and didn't draw anything else. Sisco then started to show abilities that Samuel and Francis would've never expected when they where looking at him and Douglas play outside. He easily caught up to Douglas while chasing him down but Douglas was a fast runner at his young age, Sisco was able to jump higher then his older brother even though he was smaller then him, and was able to do impressive movements that were not normal at all. It was possible that he was able to do such tricks was for his flexable spine that was experimented on by Guru. Two years later, he found his father's secret training grounds which was behind a large rock. He sneaked inside and found his father training, trying out new attacks that he didn't do before. He noticed Sisco and let him join in his session. They trained long and hard and were exhausted and fatigued afterwards. It didn't take long for Sisco to learn some of Samuel's tricks. He then wanted to train with Samuel for the time being until he was as strong as he was. He promised Samuel that he would succeed.'' 'The Wild Challenger' '''- Chapter One: Rectitude' A year after the training came tragedy. Douglas offered to spend time with his younger brother for a small picnic made for them somewhere near the river. As they come back and explosion was heard from the direction they were going back to. Sisco dashed over to the smoke flying in the air nearby. Samuel was fighting a large obese man floating in a hovercraft who called himself, Dr. 'Eggman' Ivo Robotnik. The old man wanted a crystal that was the color of indigo which was the Dark Crystal. Samuel told the man that he didn't know what he was talking about and that he should leave now. But as he saw his sons coming down the hillside, he panicked a little. Sisco called out for his father and the old man noticed him. The fight with Samuel and Eggman went down after that as Eggman was now threating to harm Samuel's sons if he didn't hand over the crystal. The brave wolf was badly wounded but was still able to fight with the help of Douglas distracting the old man only to get wounded himself. Samuel then lunged onto the hovercraft and tried to attack Eggman but he failed to do so and fell off. He then gotten shot by a lazer to the abdominal area while falling. Sisco ran to his father's aid and tried to get him up while crying in despair. Samuel put his paw on Sisco's head and smiled and died shortly from bloodloss. Sisco became furious and tried to attack Dr. Eggman only to hurt himself in the process. The mad doctor has stolen Francis from the two boys as she gets taken to the skies never to be seen again. Douglas went to go after Eggman setting Sisco on the swinging chair in the front of the house. A few minutes later, a stranger named Inferno came from another direction and found the Coollet's house not knowing that a battle was fought while he was coming near there. He saw the blood that was shed from Samuel and he was kind enough to bury Samuel's body and heal Sisco by taking him to his hut. When Sisco woke up, he became fast friends with Inferno but unfortunately Sisco ran from to find Douglas and his mother. Along the way he bumped into young Reika who he fell in love at first sight with but was embarrassed that he bumped into her and ran away from her. He accidentally tripped on a rock, falling into the slope below into the Emerald Forest. Hours past since he fell down there and he sat by a campfire, where he, without trying became friends with a little maned wolf named Akame. He didn't like the company at first but then accepted Akame as friend and escorted him to his village. Along the way, a deformed pig was attacking them for sport. Sisco defeated it with the help of Akame without knowing the strength he had to bash it into a sturdy tree even though it was two times larger then him. At the village, it was revealed that Akame was suppose to bring food for his family in order to see if he was a natural hunter or not. Sisco tried to defend his newfound friend but it was to a loss. Akame was exiled from his family but Akame's father, Kiba, intrusted Sisco to look after Akame in the time being. Sisco agreed to do so and was his guardian ever since. Sisco eventually started to feel melancoly even with Akame by his side. One day he sat by himself by a smaller part of the Emerald River. He was then attacked by a capybara named Buzz who mistaken him for a Kumao. One night after training with Akame, they both fell asleep on the grass outside. Sisco unconciously stared at the moon inhibiting a strange transformation into a creature of the night. He went into a rampage, trying to warn Akame to get away from him but it was for nothing since the pup exposed himself in the trees. Buzz appeared again and saved Akame from Sisco. He started to gain control after the monster was about to lash out at the two youngsters. The monster fell to the ground only to shift back into it's child form, which was Sisco who opened his eyes to reveal the eyes the monster had in which faded afterwards. He ran away for good in order not to harm Akame. After finding a temporary den, Sisco was attacked and threatened by mischevious monkeys who were touchy about someone being in their territory. He managed to escape by jumping into the lake. He felt agitated and fatiqued by the rude awakening. He rested but didn't get much sleep as a large cat-like carnivore was ready to kill him. Sisco scratched the feline without knowing and fought it for real when it made noise. The fight didn't take long as Sisco was then alone with a pair of dark eyes in the trees above. It was a large Caspian Tiger, named Sunahama aka O'Mandosan. He was about to the prey the other cat like carnivore was going to catch but he saw the markings on Sisco's body and decided not to eat him but challenge him to see if he lived up to his family name. Sisco lost the fight but interested the large tiger greatly. Sunahama offered Sisco about training and the pup humbly accepted the offer. Four years has pasted since that day of his offer. '- Chapter Two: Realization' At the age of twelve, he became different then he was four years ago, he's alot more alert and stronger from Sunahama's tough training. He met back with Akame when he was hunting the wild boar. Akame messed the hunt up with his unexperienced hunting. The two played with one another for a while and started to feel like going back to hunting in which Akame watched this time rather then to do it himself. Sisco successfully stoped the Bor in it's tracks and snapped it's neck. Sisco didn't stay with Akame for long but he did notice that there was a maned wolf walking about in the same area they were in. Sisco started to get suspicous so he stood by Akame most of the time like a older brother. Akame didn't noticed him doing that since he was happy to see another one of his species around the forest and not cooped up in the village. The she-wolf was around Akame most of the time trying to gain his trust even though he was very naive. The next morning, Sisco noticed that Akame was gone and started to look for him only to find that he was in a trap. Akame was about to get eaten by the she-wolf but that maned wolf wasn't one at all. She was a large cat-like predator possibly the same one that Sisco fought the first time. Akame pointed them out as Strikers for their fast speeds. Sisco eventually gotten out of the trap and defeated the Striker and eventually killed her. He didn't feel or gained anything from doing that in his thought. He just told Akame to be more aware of his surroundings. One night, Sisco had nightmares about the monster he turned into. They were.. disturbing to him. He couldn't sleep much at night and started to get rings around his eyes as he noticed by looking at the reflection of the lake's edge. It didn't faze him but he didn't try to hide it from Akame or Buzz. On a midnight, he started to scan the area of any trouble makers, he eventually went to a bowl shaped area in which was like a ditch of some sorts. Sisco stood there to examine it only to be spotted by a bunch of otters who didn't look normal at all. He tried to get away but was shot in the leg by a arrow. the only thing that saved him was the moon in which made him turn into a monster again, killing all the otters in the area. It became morning as he wakes up and sees the gorey ditch full of half eaten otters. It almost gave him a heart attack. He begun to run away, feeling very sick to his stomach not realizing that he laid waste to those otters. Few days later, he started to feel strange. Like something was overwelming him from the inside. Power. Terrible power. Bloodlust truely. He didn't understand this but he kept his ground from not killing for pleasure and stayed that way for a long time. Three years later, he became better with his battle skills, invading almost most of Sunahama's attacks. The tiger was impressed with this but Sisco was still failing at dodging surprise attacks which come suddenly when he lets his guard down. A fifteen year old Sisco was less into seriousness become more of a goofball afterwards but was still on the shy side. At night, something happened that changed his life for the better. Sisco heard a scream from a girl and hurried to save her not knowing who it was. Sunahama stopped him for a brief moment to prepare him for the worst. At that moment, Sisco gotten on top of the slope after so many years and saw the largest Kumao he has ever seen. But this Kumao was carrying young Reika who was different since the last time Sisco saw her. He suddenly felt enchantment when he saw her but felt angry for the fact that she was in danger. He faced off against the Kumao who called himself Bozo. The demon bear taunted Sisco as they were fighting, wounding Sisco badly as he uses Reika as bait to not get himself attacked by Sisco. But it failed as Sisco saw through his stradegy and attacked the bear's eyes to blind him. Sisco then unleashed the 'Boseki Karou' in which dominated the mighty demon bear and killed him. Reika thanked Sisco for saving her after trying to convice him to talk to her. She kissed him and ran back to her home. He felt strange after that kiss. He didn't realize the feeling of love was in front of his very eyes. He asked Sunahama about it and the ancient tiger answered him firmly. Sisco passed out from his wounds when Akame went to get herbs to heal him. '- Chapter Three: Fortitude' Years have past since the battle of the leader of the demon bears. Sunahama has gotten into trouble with the savage otters who think he is the source of the demon animals who were terrorizing the forest. He tried to fight back but was overrun; there was too many. He roared to signal a distress signal to the right person he wanted to come. Sisco came to his aid just when the leader of the otters was about to kill Sunahama. Now eighteen years of age, he was now an adult far larger then regular wolves. Sunahama almost mistaken him for Samuel in the pose he was in. He fended off the otters while Sunahama tried to get away but the leader tried to pierce the tiger's heart. Sisco noticed this and took the blow for Sunahama. But it wasn't in the heart, it was in the side of his torso. He striked the leader with the arrow to the brain which instantly killed the leader, making the other otters feel confused but they started to act normal again. There was a crystal in the leader's necklace but it fused into the leader's head. Sisco was poisoned by the hidden poison in the arrow. Sunahama gave him herbs that do away of poison. Sisco thanked him and walked away looking back smiling happy to have help his mentor. A week later, a battle went out against Akame and a very large wild boar who called himself Rug. Sisco heard Akame screaming for help and took care of Rug for Akame. But he didn't kill it. Rug was left fatally wounded by Sisco's claws but the boar was stubborn to die as so it seemed and it steadied itself to go back home. Afterwards Sisco started to hunt again and found a large white bird with a screw driver in it's talons. Sisco killed to bird but smelled a familier scent coming from the screw driver, it was his older brother Douglas. Sisco had became utterly overjoyed by this scent and he knew that Douglas was nearby. The two met each other at last. Douglas escorted his brother back home but Sisco didn't feel the same when he came to the house. He felt like an outsider. When he saw his room again from so long, it was the same, golden room he remembered. He cleaned himself up and felt relieved for the first time in years. A day there in his home was like heaven to him. But now that his brother was suddenly missing, he ran to find his brother again but to no luck. He then ran into a small blue hedgehog named Sonic who was looking for the old Dr. Eggman. Sisco remembered the old doctor from him having to kill Samuel. Sisco pleaded Sonic for him to come along to face Dr.Eggman. Sonic agreed and called his friend Tails to help them get to the battleship which was invisable thanks to Sisco's keen eyes and bird. The three fly over to the ship that was now damaged by Tais' efforts to reveal the ship. Sonic and Sisco gotten into the ship with a rough landing by Sisco having to not be use to the extreme stunts Sonic does for a living. They find the capsules people were in. It was revealed that Eggman stolen the terrijill villagers and most of the civilization of metropolis in capture to be robotisized. Sisco tries to break everyone out while Sonic tries to override the systems making the capsules shut tight. They eventually freed them and Douglas escorted everyone to the escape pods since he gotten ahold of the ship's blueprints when Eggman had him before he putted him into a capsule. Sisco and Sonic went after Dr. Eggman who was waiting for them in the other room to the sky deck. It was a hard fight to beat for Sonic and Sisco since the robot Eggman had was renforced with a shard of dark crystal. Sisco was able to discharge the shield keeping it safe and eventually gotten the shard from the robot's main power. Eggman started to threaten Sonic and Sisco that he had Francis in a special capsule. Which was inside the robot. Sisco eventually gotten into the top of the robot to do waste to Eggman by killing him, but he couldn't and threw him out of the cockpit next to Sonic who kept him buzy while Sisco saved his mother. The robot was ready to explode and Sisco shielded Francis from the explosion, getting himself nearly burned from the explosion. He was still able to live from it but it only made his fur somewhat darker then usual. Sonic, Sisco, and Francis eventually went to back to the Coollet house but before doing that, they dropped Eggman into the monkey territory. Everyone made it back safely and Sisco became a warrior like his father, getting his revenge, although he didn't kill him, he did give Eggman the 'Wild Treatment'. 'The Cosmic Turbine' '- Chapter One: A New Start' N/A '- Chapter Two: The Biohazardous Sonic Clone, X' N/A '- Chapter Three: The Dark Fire Demon, Riku' N/A '- Chapter Four: The Son of The Wolf God, Fenrir' N/A '- Chapter Five: True Nature' N/A '- Chapter Six: Darkness Within' N/A '- Chapter Seven: Ying Yang' N/A '- Chapter Eight: Preparations' N/A '- Chapter Nine: The Battle For Mobius' N/A '- Chapter Ten: Enrage, Regain, Reset' N/A 'Sisco: World Of Danger' '- Chapter One: The Birth Of a New Hope' N/A '- Chapter Two: Riku's Return' N/A '- Chapter Three: Sonic vs The Underground Monster' N/A '- Chapter Four: Samuel's Soul' N/A '- Chapter Five: The Power of The Lycantrophe, Taken! N/A - Chapter Six: The Final Battle' N/A '- Chapter Seven: The Final Battle, Part 2' N/A '- Chapter Eight: Restoration' N/A ''Personality Sisco's personality is alot like Samuel's but there are somethings that are completely different from Samuel. Sisco is a easy going character which is common for the Coollets but despite that, Sisco is mostly catious and outgoing most of the time he is always calm. No matter the situation that was given to him from his friends, he forgives them and sometimes pats them on the back to tell them that it's alright. '' ''Sisco also has very good instincts. He never judges someone on how they look but how they act. He said once that he can dig into someone's personality to tell if they are friendly or not, he did this with Dulcian although they were fighting, he was able to know that Dulcian was a friendly character and a great fighter despite that Dulcain was going to kill him during the battle but that was just because. Sisco is also rather sarcastic but thats when he's with Buzz and Akame and he would like to tease Buzz just for fun, Akame followed this and teased Buzz as well but both of them only do this if they are having a good time which is most of the time but not' 'really. One of the most often traits of Sisco is his shy and insecure nature. He would tend to ask few questions and be careful around people he would meet. This is also applied to when he saw Reika once again but older he couldn't talk to Reika for he was unsure of the situation but he had feelings for her. He did not know what the feeling of love was until O'Mandosan told him. This furthermore shows that Sisco lacks education due to being away from home for so long but Francis who would keep him on books and would home school him when he was younger gave him more then enough to give him an average amount of intellegence. Sisco in general is shy of women who would try to hit on him which is shown in non canon stories such as Boy Equals Girl and A Challenger's Tale. He tries to not show his bashful ways in front of Amble mostly but fails to do so. Also to Buzz who thinks Sisco can be quite the worrywort most of the time.'' Another noticeable trait of Sisco was his determination and loyalty. He's always there for his friends when they need him most having to risk his own life for him no matter what situation he's in. Even when he's the one in trouble, he would tell his friends to stay back so they wouldn't get hurt basically telling them that their life is more important then his. He would do this even though the character he makes friends and allies with are alot older then him. He did this to O'Mandosan when he was 15 yrs of age telling the Ancient Tiger to stay back to recover even though O'Mandosan wanted to save Sisco rather then himself. In fights that are ment to be to the death, Sisco would not go down so easily even when he's at his weakest, he would still fight until he's dead. This made Reika even more interested in him when he saved her life in The Wild Challenger Era. Strangely enough, when he was eight, he had matured rather quickly after his father's death when he was in the forest. Most of the things he learned were from his friends Akame and Buzz and his mentor, O'Mandosan. Let it be known that even Sisco has a breaking point, Sisco's rage is unquestionable since you can even see the fury in his eyes even when he is controlling his anger towards someone. When he can't control his frustration, he feels as if he's gone insane. This is shown completely in The Cosmic Turbine close to the end of the long story when the battle of the tasmanian devils has subsided but one freedom fighter was lost and it was Akame. After this, Sisco was shaking constantly, sometimes hit his head on the wall of the 'HQ' cave, break down trees, and also roaring in pain that can be 'heard from afar even when your not that close to The Emerald Forest. He would also be crying while he is in frustration which concerned Reika to try and help him after Sonic told everyone to leave Sisco alone for a while. '' ''Abilities Special Attacks ''Stone Upper'' N/A ''Fureā Ga Bōshi'' N/A ''Silver Blade'' N/A ''Bōseki Kaoru'' N/A Other Skills ''Telepathy'' N/A ''Enhanced Strength'' N/A ''Speed Endurance'' N/A ''Mega Jump'' N/A ''Taekwondo'' N/A ''Flexablility'' N/A ''Weaknesses'' N/A ''Relatives'' *''Morchano Coollet (Ancestor)'' *''Mimi (Ancestor)'' *''Oliver Coollet (Grandfather)'' *''Madaline Harrison (Grandmother)'' *''Louis Coollet (Uncle)'' *''Samuel Coollet (Father)'' *''Francis Harrington (Mother) '' *''Douglas Coollet (Older Brother)'' *''Polly (Sister-in-Law)'' *''Reika Roosevelt (Wife)'' *''Mickey Coollet (Son)'' *''Ray Coollet (Nephew)'' *''Ru (Relative, in Striped Dire Wolf standards)'' *''Sonic (Cousin, in Hedgehog standards)'' *''Amy (Cousin, in Hedgehog standards)'' *''Shadow (... you get the idea)'' ''Appearences'' *''Samuel The Unknown Soldier'' *''The Wild Challenger'' *''The Cosmic Turbine'' *''Sisco: World Of Danger'' *''Sonic X: The Crystal Stones'' *A Challenger's Tale *Boy=Girl ''Trivia'' *''﻿There are many people called Sisco but most have it as a last name'' *Despite his appearence, Sisco was ment to relate to Son Gokuu from Dragon Ball with his ravenous appetite but even so, Sisco's motives and other traits were not referenced from Goku *If you would look closely at one of Sisco's Sonic Concept images, his chest looks somewhat like Navi from Legend Of Zelda *Sisco is a hybrid of a hedgehog and a wolf, this would mean that he is a distant cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog and Dulcian Ravage and a relative to Ru *Some songs that were chosen to be Sisco's themes were mostly from Shonen Jump, one for instince is Wild Challenger by Jindou *The song Wild Challenger was the only song that inspired Sisco's creator to make the story, The Wild Challenger as to Sam The Unknown Soldier to Breaking Benjamin's Unknown Soldier *Sisco is possibly the only male character who was suppose to have used fire attacks insted of Firen Rojo *The stripes on Sisco were originally for looks but they were more then that, strangley enough, the pattern looks similar to the Thylacine *Even though it may not look it but Sisco's hair style changes in pattern and on the right has two styles of flowers, possibly sun flower *Sisco's favorite food is crabmeat *Most characters call Sisco a runt despite how large he is, this might be a reference to his original appearence when he was a hedgehog and he was slightly larger then Sonic *Sisco's age is rather hard to speculate, once he was 16 then he was 20, but now it was reduced to 19 yrs of age in the Sonic Version *For some reason, Sisco's sonic apperence doesn't have much of a similar structure to his Cosmic Turbine Self considering the size differences and appearence Gallery''' N/A Category:Wolves Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters